


Liquid Kryptonite

by theduckninja



Series: Through The Years [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara blows out her powers and gets sick, married kara and lena, married!supercorp, she really hates medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Kara blows out her powers again. She comes home to enjoy time with Lena only to wake up sick the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote another piece. You don't really need to read the one before this, but you should know that Kara and Lena have been married for awhile and have been together since Kara was 21 and Lena was 19. So once again, I'm far from a good writer and I apologize for any mistakes.

Kara felt it the moment it happened. Her powers were worn out again. At least this time, she was aware.

“Kara, are you ok?” Winn asked over the comm.

Alex looked over concerned. “I’m fine, I blew out my powers again. Anyone care to give me a ride home? Lena will offer you some dinner in return.”

She walked into the apartment finding Lena frowning as she typed away on her laptop at the table. She set down the duffle bag that had the Supergirl suit in it because it was too hot to wear under her clothes. She cleared her throat as it went dry at seeing her wife.

“Kara, I know you’re there. Give me about three minutes and I’ll welcome you properly.” Lena said without looking up just typing possibly faster.

“Ok, I’m going to change then.” Kara took off her glasses and put them on the table before walking to the bedroom changing into her sweatpants and one of Lena’s old shirts, which was way too big for Lena. She walked back into the main room to find Lena proofreading her email. Kara looked around for something to eat noticing that Lena hadn’t made anything.

Lena closed her laptop after sending the email. She looked up to watch Kara look through the cabinets. “I’m getting the idea that you’re hungry.”

Kara stopped searching and let out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, blowing out your powers does that. To be fair, even if I hadn’t, I would still be hungry.”

“You what?” Lena asked shocked. “How?”

“Stress?”

“Kara, has Snapper been that bad?” Lena walked over to her and grabbed her hands. She knew that Kara had been stressed over Snapper making her rewrite everything.

“It’s not just Snapper. Everything from CADMUS to us has been stressing me out.”

Lena didn’t expect their relationship to be included on the stress list, but she also had a feeling that it would. The thing with Mon-El had put a temporary strain but nothing to do major damage. “Kara.”

“Lena, I didn’t mean to say that you were stressing me out.”

“Don’t protect my feelings.” Lena demanded. “I love you, just tell me what’s been bothering you.”

“Can we get something to eat and I’ll explain.”

They were sitting on the couch with the tv playing in the background. Kara was in between Lena’s legs with her back leaning on Lena. They had talked about what had Kara stressed out in between bites. Kara was finishing her food while Lena sat uneasy with her head leaning on Kara’s.

Kara sensed Lena’s uneasiness. “Lena, I love you so much. Don’t think that you’ve done something wrong. The reason I’m stressed about us is because of me.”

“What?”

Kara sighed as she ate the last potsticker. “I feel like I’m not anything like I used to. I feel like I put you in the backseat.” Kara sat up so she could turn and face her. “You’re supposed to come first. You’re my wife, and I don’t pay attention to you even remotely close to how I used to be in college.”

“Kara,” Lena grabbed her hands. “No, you’re not how you used to be, but neither am I. We’ve grown as the years went by. We can’t be like how we were in college because I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t leave the apartment most days.” Kara blushed. “I know you have your duties as Supergirl, and I know if I had a problem with that, we can have a healthy conversation about it. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t speak sooner.”

“I love you.” Lena kissed her.

Kara smiled after they parted, “I love you too.”

“Are you hungry for desert?” Lena asked leaning in to kiss Kara’s neck.

“I don’t know, I don’t have all my hunger at the moment.” Lena backed away and gave her a look. “Can you go back to kissing my neck?” Lena smiled before going back.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lena woke up hearing Kara cough loudly repeatedly. She then felt the loss of warmth that she was familiar to. Kara had bunched up her half of the comforter to keep Lena asleep. The comforter had been a foreign thing for Kara and became one for Lena after they had moved in together.

Lena got out of bed to search for her wife finding her laying on the couch trying to suppress the coughing with a blanket.

Kara looked upset to see Lena up, “Did I wake you?”

“Eventually the coldness would’ve.” Lena walked over to feel Kara’s head. “How does it feel to be sick?”

Kara coughed again while turning her head away from Lena. “I don’t want to get you sick too.”

“Kara, you’re acting like you have the flu. This is just a cold.” Kara coughed louder. “I can have Alex come over and take a look.”

“No, I don’t want her infected too.”

Lena walked out of Kara’s vision. Kara coughed before rubbing her nose then drank some water that was on the coffee table. She took a sip before spitting it out on to the couch.

Lena came back just in time to see that, “You know I was drinking that last night, right?”

Kara could see Lena holding something. “What’s that?”

“You’re going to drink this, then we’re going to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours.” She handed Kara the medicine.

Kara sat up, tipped the drink into her mouth, and the moment the first drop hit her tongue, she dropped the cup of liquid spilling it everywhere and spitting it out on Lena. She looked up at Lena, “What the hell was that?”

“It’s called medicine. You’re supposed to ingest it to make yourself feel better.” Lena said feeling disgusting by having Kara spit all over her.

“No way that’s supposed to make you feel better!”

“Kara, I take this all the time when I’m sick. You’ve literally have given me this before.”

“I’m sorry for giving you liquid kryptonite. This is just foul!” Lena laughed. “There’s no way this helps you get better.”

“Kara, go back to bed. I’m going to clean up. If you’re not going to take your medicine then you’re just going to have to sleep it off.” Lena grabbed Kara’s arm dragging her back to bed. Once she threw Kara back into bed, she turned to go take a shower to get her wife’s spit off of her.

Kara grabbed her arm before she could make her getaway and pulled Lena back into bed with her. “You’re going to stay right here with me.” Kara cuddled Lena and placed a light kiss on Lena’s neck. “Nap time.”

“Kara, I have to wash the sheets now. I need a shower.”

Kara gripped Lena tighter, “Later, I’m sick.” Kara coughed to try to win Lena over.

“Kara, I love you, I really do, but I’m covered in your spit!”

“I don’t care.” Kara coughed on Lena.

“Kara,” Lena groaned knowing that Kara was nearly asleep already.

 

* * *

 

A long shower and hours later, Kara was eating some soup while she sat with Lena who was eating a grilled cheese. Her cough eased up and her nose was clearing up. The soup was helping with her sore throat. She felt bad for spitting on Lena this morning, but the medicine was just awful.

“I’m sorry for the spit this morning.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I know you don’t mind-“

“I put the medicine in your soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex off in the distance is laughing at Kara being disgusted at the medicine because Kara told her that it couldn't be that bad.   
> So I hope you enjoyed. There is a possibility of this being continued because I do have an idea, just don't know how to express it.


End file.
